A conventional passenger aircraft includes one or more ventilated cavities that are not pressurized during flight. Some of these cavities are located within the main wings of the aircraft. One conventional type of ventilated cavity resides within the wing-to-body fairing that forms a blended aerodynamic surface between the fuselage and wing. These wing-to-body fairings are typically ventilated with air inlets/outlets to remove air that could possibly contain fuel vapors. For example, a typical wing-to-body fairing inlet is configured to completely replace or exchange the air within the wing-to-body fairing a specific number of times in a given period of time according to government regulations. The air flowing through these wing-to-body fairing inlets is typically travelling at or near the airspeed of the aircraft. As the speed of the aircraft increases, the air flow through these ventilated cavities increases. This increased air flow causes excess noise in the cabin of the aircraft.
As such, it is desirable to provide air exchange systems that have improved noise reduction capabilities. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.